In this exciting, burgeoning field, over the past year we have invested substantial time in establishing human and animal protocols as well as basic science techniques to begin this new line of investigation in our laboratory. To examine the potential of putative stem cells, over the past year we have started a non-human primate oogonial model in our lab. Current efforts are devoted towards harvesting of ovarian tissue and establishing oogonial stem cell isolation and culture techniques. In humans, our aim is to study these cells in a disease model of primary ovarian insufficiency/ premature ovarian failure, diminished ovarian reserve and iatrogenically induced ovarian failure. Over the past year we have started an IRB approved protocol to collect ovarian tissues from women with these conditions. We will begin enrolling patients for this study shortly.